Backfire
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: With a little help from a ticked off Dullahan, Izaya catches Shizuo off guard. Talk gets steamy, Shizuo gets angry... Izaya gets in way over his head. Can Izaya recover? Who's really in control? And what does it mean here to take the upper hand? Familiar archrivalry twists into sex, and Izaya might not escape it alive.


_MONTHS without posting and I come out with porn. Total, shameless, dripping yaoi lemons. I suppose I had to test whether I still could achieve it._

_Just so you know, though — I don't condone Shizaya's behavior. (The being gay part, sure, I condone that. The other questionable crap they tend to pull? Don't you people try it at home.)_

_I've written this for _**anja-chan**_. Fanfic excitement until the real excitement to come! Hah._

_And in case my personal life is a point of interest to any of you readers, I will now reveal a shining tidbit — assuming you don't already know it._

**Anja-chan**_ and I met on FFN six years ago. We chose to meet in person as well, that first year (I think, right?), despite living on opposite sides of a continent. After much yaoi-esque drama and struggle _— _physically across a nation and emotionally inside our own hearts _—_ we realized we were dead in love with each other. Now we've been dating (and, consequently, visiting and _living_ back-and-forth on each other's coasts) for three of those six action-packed years._

_So, there you go, kids. These things can happen. (Ask _**Mikanis**_.) Don't ever give up. Don't stop rooting for slash. Look very, very carefully at your close friend beside you, who you squeal over all that yaoi manga with, and cosplay slashable pairings with, and ask yourself, 'Do I actually want to get into her pants?' _

_Okay, okay, now I'm messing around._

_But I mean it, guys. Life is awesome. Don't forget it._

_Now, that Shizaya. Let's get to it._

* * *

Izaya waited for Shizuo to wake.

Shizuo's hips dug into his inner thighs — bony and persistent despite their benign immobility — but the information broker was content to hold his perch. After all, this view was worth money. A bruise blossomed blue on Shizuo's cheek and blood beaded bright at his lip. Izaya knew there were some who'd pay in cash to see it.

He would simply withhold the fact that, as the primary source, he'd had to _straddle_ Shizuo to catch the scene on record.

_Snap_, went Izaya's phone — in imitation of a camera's shutter sound. He flipped the mobile closed and stifled a yawn.

_Heiwa_jima Shizuo. Walking contradiction. Shouldn't he be coming to about now?

Izaya crossed his arms and glanced out the hotel room window. Broad daylight — by now mid-afternoon. It had only been one truck, ten thugs and three rufies. Then one small explosion from when Shizuo dropped his lit cigarette.

Izaya had seen Shizuo walk away from worse. Perhaps this time recovery was delayed by mental trauma?

"This is boring, Shizu-chan," he said.

Izaya waited another thirty seconds. Then he began to shrug out of his jacket.

Shizuo woke at the shift of his body. His eyes weren't in focus. He blinked once. "_It stinks._"

Izaya tossed his jacket on the floor, and leaned down flush against Shizuo's torso. He rested his forearms on Shizuo's chest and flicked the black bow tie that dangled too loose. "The one that stinks is you."

Shizuo merely repeated the sentiment.

"_Tch._ Still not fully awake?" Izaya sat up and slid out his knife.

Shizuo seemed to sense it; like a dog, his mind leapt awake with his keen sense of danger. He raised his head and roared. "IS THERE A FLEA SOMEWHERE HERE I SHOULD KILL?!"

Izaya, satisfied, lowered his arm, wiggled a finger in his ear, and lightly winced.

Shizuo focused on Izaya. His face scrunched. "Why in the hell are you sitting on me?!"

Izaya's eyes flew wide. A silence passed. Then he clapped a palm across his mouth.

"Pfftt— Shizu-chan, you really don't remember?" His laugh spilled out from over his fingers.

Shizuo's brow crinkled more, like newspaper. "Fuck you," he said. His eyes bored holes in the ceiling. "I was walking to Kasuka's hotel, smoking a cigarette. Some stupid thugs jumped me. I picked up a hydrant, some fucking truck hit me, and that is what happened. So _get the hell off me_ before I tear your eyes out."

"I came over while you were on the ground, and offered you an open soda." Izaya kept laughing. "You took it and drank it. You were so lightheaded."

Shizuo gnashed his teeth. "To hell with whatever you make up, you liar! You stink like ass, and I'm going to _kill_ y—" He'd begun to climb up, but his body went nowhere. His mouth dropped open and the threatening ceased.

The grin crawled up Izaya's face like a slow-worm.

Shizuo jerked at his arms and his legs. Strained his neck — to gawk at his wrists and his ankles.

Bound, to each of the four separate bedposts. With a black and somewhat wispy smoke-material. The material was writhing. Very much like Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, you forgot the best part of the morning!"

"What… the hell…." Shizuo bucked. Izaya had to catch himself. Still, he simply laughed and laughed.

Half of Shizuo's strength dulled strategically by rufies. Then shackled tight by the grim supernatural. It didn't get any better than this.

Izaya flicked his knife out again and Shizuo stopped trying hard to thrash him off. In three swift slashes, the bartender's vest and shirt fell open. Izaya kept his voice deliberately light.

"This is the kind of deal that happens when you anger Celty." He waggled his finger in Shizuo's face.

"Piss off," said Shizuo, but he glanced uneasily at the wafting restraints.

"You can't break them, can you? _You_ can't break them! Ah, I'm going to owe her even more…."

"Shut up! Why would Celty help you be an asshole?!"

"Celty agreed that you needed to be punished." Izaya again took his phone from his pocket. Flipped it open. Showed Shizuo the bike.

Shizuo groaned. "Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit."

Izaya hummed. "That's right, Shizu-chan. A nick on the paint! If only you knew how to control your temper."

A low growl started in Shizuo's throat — the sound Izaya had been waiting to hear. "Iii-zaaa-yaaa…."

"That's not all, you know, Shizu-chan. You tore up the set of your brother's local photo shoot. You don't remember any of it?"

The roar that was brewing died in Shizuo's throat. Izaya watched his expression fall, thrilled to the core to receive such a rich reaction. For the tiger to suddenly quail like a kitten…. Izaya should feed Shizuo lies like that more often.

The damage to Celty's bike, however, was no lie. Izaya was still thanking Fate and circumstances.

He clapped his phone shut and deposited it on the floor with his jacket. He kept his knife and began to twirl it, until it was a blur moving fast like a propeller. "Don't you want to ask me what I told Celty that made her agree to let me try this with you?"

Shizuo's glare could have broken six mirrors. "I'm going to kill you. Kill you, kill you, kill you…."

Well. Izaya hadn't planned to tell Shizuo the dirt on Shinra anyway.

"Let's play for a while, Shizu-chan." He cut a scratch down Shizuo's chest.

"FUCK."

Shizuo jerked his hips, and fought Celty's bindings with the fury of adrenaline. It did no good. Izaya merely smiled.

"I'll rip off your balls and feed them to your children, you skewed-minded, motherfucking, louse-bastard asshole!"

"That's so very mean of you." Shizuo swore something worse, even louder. "Besides, right now you can't move. You're my doll, until the rufies and Celty's spell fade. Ah hah ha, I guess you're like Ken? Does that make me Barbie? What an awful picture! Do you know what I've seen people do with Barbie dolls? Humans are so interesting. I love them!"

The monologue did what he wanted it to. Shizuo's lips pursed, his jaw clenched, his brow twitched.

"Izayaaa, I will smash you into pieces!"

"Don't you have something else to take care of?" Izaya finally rocked back on his hips.

His backside brushed against something quite hard.

Shizuo choked on his threats faster than dying. A muffled, viscous sound of agitation — almost like he'd choked on someone's leaking cock. Izaya found the comparison amusing.

He leaned down again, so his lips brushed Shizuo's ember-hot ear. "It's been so long since we've met this way. At Raira Academy once before, wasn't it?" He nuzzled the spot just behind Shizuo's earlobe. "I had you in my mouth, and you were almost screaming."

Shizuo tensed from his head to his toes.

"There were no date rape drugs involved that time, were there, Shizu-chan," Izaya said.

"III-ZAAAA-YAAAAAAAA!"

Izaya sprang smartly up from the bed. Yanked at the drapes so they hid the harsh sunlight. Then, in one smooth motion, he set down his knife and stripped his lower half. Glanced between his legs.

Of course he wasn't hard. Damn. This would take such work.

Izaya straddled Shizuo again, bare butt flush against the bulge in his pants. Shizuo's mouth curled, like he'd vomited, slurped the vomit back up, and vomited again.

"What the hell d'you think you're gonna try, you rotten sonofabitch god damned flea?! _I am going to get free and kill you._"

"I hate you just as much," Izaya purred. He ran his finger down the cut on Shizuo's chest. Began licking the blood off the digit rather wetly. "That's why I want to humiliate you so."

"What hotel are we in, Izaya?!"

"The one your brother stays at. His room is next door."

"WHAT?! I'll kill you— killyoukillyou_kill_you, Izayaaaa…!"

"God, yes. My name, Shizu-chan — say it like that." He flipped open Shizuo's belt and undid the fly, not bothering to mask the sarcasm he used.

Shizuo went stiff. His face gushed red like an angrily-thrown tomato.

Izaya slipped a hand down his pants, and the hiss that erupted was followed by thrashing. He sighed, and started to pump with steady pressure.

"It's so long and solid. I think you've grown since that one time…."

Again Shizuo flinched like he'd suddenly be sick. "G-get your filthy, flea-bitten hands off me!"

"No, Shizu-chan. I want to take a ride."

Izaya rose to his knees. He positioned himself over Shizuo swiftly, and then, despite himself, he twisted up his face. "Uggh, it really is a big, brutish instrument. Don't tell me you've bedded women with this thing? Do they like it? Ah, but wait — I bet you wouldn't know. You probably get too violent during sex and break things, right?"

The shout he got back nearly burst both his eardrums.

"Rot and die in hell," thundered Shizuo, struggling. "How many men's dicks have you crammed up that fat ass?! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Fat, you say?" Izaya felt a vein in his temple start to tick. "That's going too far." He pinioned an exaggerated pout on his mouth, running his thumb over Shizuo's tip.

Shizuo bit his bloodied lip. Izaya smirked.

"If you… fucking hate me so much," Shizuo managed a second later, while Izaya better positioned himself, "and I hate and want to murder you… what exactly are you thinking here, flea? Why don't you stab me, you bastard? Why _rape?!_"

"Rape? That's very funny, Shizu-chan." Izaya slid onto Shizuo roughly.

"_Fuck!_" Shizuo squirmed. "Fuckfuckfuck, get the fuck off me, I do NOT want your dried-out, smarmy ass on my— _shit!_" He began to gasp. "Don't you _get_ it?! Stop! I'LL KILL YOUUUU! DAMN IT_, KILL YOU. _GO TO HELL!" But despite how he strained, he could not shake Celty's bindings. He couldn't even yank hard enough to creak the bedposts.

Izaya's forehead stayed cinched in concentration. Dry was certainly right, he reflected. And maybe he'd clenched up too tight. This was a problem.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" uttered Shizuo.

"Making this a bit less distasteful." Izaya began to stroke himself. Shizuo appeared to gag. "Don't get me wrong — I find the experience of you inside me revolting, but if I want to watch you suffer, then this part has to be easy." He stroked once more, twice, and then thought some dirty thoughts. "Hah, the things I do to mess with you…." Shizuo turned his blond head away.

Izaya reached out and whipped his head back. "You should watch this. Don't you think it's fun?"

"Why the fuck would I watch?! So pornographic."

"But you like it, just a little." Now Izaya was hard, and slick — gleaming wet. He took Shizuo deeper inside him, bracing his hands on Shizuo's chest.

"I _don't_ like it," Shizuo gritted. He stayed very, very still. "Don't you fucking—"

Izaya rose up and went down again. The thrusts were getting easier now that he'd loosened up. He smiled. Time for action.

"What kind of pace do you want, Shizu-chan?"

While he waited for an answer he assumed wouldn't come, he stretched his arms up and pulled off his V-neck.

Shizuo's hips twitched; the friction made Izaya gasp.

Then he started laughing. Cackling uncontrollably. "Aha haha— Shizuo! That's what happens when I take off my shirt?" He buried his face in his palm and kept laughing, while Shizuo muttered a steaming obscenity. "You like what you see. I'll make sure to remember that piece of information…."

Next Izaya licked one of his fingers. He skimmed the digit over one of his nipples — they were stiff now, pert, and sensitive to touches — and then down his abdomen to his erection. Shizuo squinted, like he tried hard to conquer a nightmare.

"Would you touch me if you could, or would you just attempt to break my neck?"

"You know the god damned answer to that."

Izaya used his sing-song voice. "I wonder if the answer's true? I'm curious to see what might come over you."

He began to ride Shizuo with full steam.

Shizuo grunted. His attempts to buck Izaya off subsided when he discovered they only made sensation heighten. Izaya ignored the burning in his thighs and simply concentrated on the muscles in his hindquarters. Tensing them. Flexing them. Applying the right pressure.

He wanted to know if Shizuo could beg.

With one hand, Izaya raked the bangs out of his eyes. A sweat soon began to break out on his skin. It didn't feel pleasant, this in-and-out sensation, not pleasant at all to have Shizuo inside him. But still, it was worth it for the noise Shizuo made. Made indeed, even though Izaya had said Kasuka's room was next door.

"Fuck…." It was a groan. Shizuo trembled, but refused to move, even when Izaya slowed down — deliberately slowed down, to tempt him. The only part of him he didn't try to suppress was his mouth. "Shit, shit, _shit, _Izaya. _Fuck_…."

Izaya released a single, breathy laugh, and kept on impaling himself, burying Shizuo as deep as he would go. His head felt airy and his cheeks burned hot. Every few strokes now, Shizuo seemed to grow harder. This side of Shizuo truly entertained him.

Shizuo tugged at his preternatural bonds. He threatened to kill Izaya again, this time with an industrial-sized refrigerator, but Izaya kept his eyes closed. He focused. A few minutes at an even more intense pace, and maybe Shizuo would come, or call his name. Izaya would make sure it embarrassed him forever.

A low, light panting kept rhythm with the thrusts. A symphony that registered in Izaya's peripheral hearing. The information broker nearly cut his motion short when he realized the sounds were coming from himself.

Shizuo jerked his hips again — at one particularly tight, angled thrust. For half a moment Izaya burned with pleasure. "A-ah, Shizu— aah! Mmn—"

Shit.

Izaya bit the back of his hand. That shock of pleasure was not meant to occur. Izaya grimaced. This was what he got for walking lines so thinly. The things it cost him to make sure Shizuo suffered….

Now he'd have to shift the game.

Izaya leaned down until their chests brushed, until he could feel Shizuo's ragged, heady breaths. This close, this heated, Shizuo smelled like sweat and blood and cigarettes. He halted his pistoning. "I'm getting tired," Izaya said. "It's your turn to move now, Shizu-chan." Shizuo's state now… it really was rewarding.

"No way in hell, you shitfaced ugly homo."

Izaya chuckled against his collarbone. "You're the one who can't stop making loud sounds."

"This is the lowest, most disturbing stunt you've pulled. Son of a bitch. You should die now, Izaya."

"You really hate the things I'm doing?"

"I HATE THIS AND YOU!"

A thrash of his hips again that had them both reacting. Shizuo tensed up his abdomen and swore, and Izaya couldn't help it — he groaned.

"You bastard," said Shizuo, "I think you're actually, secretly enjoying this right now."

"Don't flatter yourself. My ass is almost raw." Izaya relished the shock that splashed Shizuo's face. "But I might still enjoy it, if you wanted me to try." He forced a grin and wiped sweat from his eyes.

"What for, you asshole?!"

"To watch you get even more pissed and confused."

Shizuo practically threw things with his glare. Izaya stifled his laughter in the crook of his own arm.

"It's too boring, if you only hate me for making you horny and riding you on top until you come. Wouldn't it be much more interesting if _I_ came too, and then you had to hate yourself in addition to still hating me? You'd hate yourself — for the way you'd be forced to understand that your wanton, embarrassing actions were actually bringing me pleasure. Then your look of self-loathing would come out again. I like that look on you. Because, Shizu-chan, I hate your existence."

Heiwajima Shizuo didn't say anything.

Izaya was certain he had played his cards right. Shizuo remained so see-through, always. A violent, see-through monster, and in the end, predictable — unlike the normal humans Izaya so loved.

On one hand, predictability in Shizuo was something Izaya needed, so that when he was bored or frustrated, he could still get some kicks from toying with him. On the other hand, Shizuo's one-dimensional personality meant that even entertaining new situations like this one degenerated into what Izaya could control.

So now he would control it, even if it got boring. He'd said all the right words to shut Shizuo up.

The bartender moved only slightly, looking wretched. Izaya knew he was too cowed and mortified to do anything but let Izaya coax a climax from him.

Izaya's erection brushed Shizuo's chiseled abs.

"I think," said Shizuo, "it's you who'd hate himself if you started to like it. That would be worth my humiliation, stupid flea — to see your plan completely backfire."

Izaya snorted. He'd tightened up again, being this close to someone so distasteful…. He rocked hard onto Shizuo's hips. "Should I start to like it, then, just to prove you wrong? Your funeral."

"It's not that kind of on-and-off switch, you little louse." Shizuo craned his neck and took one of Izaya's nipples in his teeth.

Izaya went weak in his knees, but fought the feeling swiftly. "Hah— What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" His voice left his throat in a murderous tone. He tried to shove Shizuo's head away from his chest.

His fingers twined with minds of their own into Shizuo's hair instead.

Shizuo licked hotly, and sucked, and twirled his tongue. It elicited from Izaya a sudden keening whine.

Shit. They swam now in dangerous water. But maybe Izaya could tread one more second. One more second, to make Shizuo angry.

He could feel Shizuo grin against his skin. "Iiii-zaa-yaa-_kun_."

Izaya froze.

He knew that cocksure tone. Warning bells chimed a cacophony in his head.

"If you want to play, then let's finally _play_." Too late, Izaya realized there were hands gripping his waist.

The hands released him. One of the bedposts snapped off like a twig and whistled past, half an inch from his head.

"IIII-ZAAAAA-YAAAAAAAH!"

Izaya sprung up and crouched beside his jacket, fishing in vain for the spot he'd set his knife. While he looked, he saw his cell phone had lit up with a message.

_3:54 PM, Celty:_

_Shinra said the nude photos are actually his father's. I'm subtracting some time from our deal. Don't kill each other._

"Damn her." The room's mini fridge dented the radiator behind him. Izaya looked up to confirm there was no more black smoke.

Shizuo barreled at him like a wrestler.

Izaya cursed and bounded for the door. Then he remembered he was naked. And hard.

Shizuo called his name again. He hefted the king-sized bed onto his shoulders. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, IZAYA-KUN? DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY ANY MORE NOW?!"

Izaya ignored the perspiration at his temple. "If you break things, we're going to have to pay for them," he said. He found his knife. He licked the blade, crouched, and tensed for attack.

Then he lowered the weapon in surprise. Shizuo plunked the bed back with a crash, into the spot the bed actually belonged. Plunked it so that it was _upright_ — and farther from the wall, so the bedposts didn't knock against it. Then he smoothed the covers with an ironical smile.

"Iiiiizaya," Shizuo said. "We are not done here."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Izaya tried for a grin. He waved his hand around dismissively. "It's been fun, Shizu-chan, but I have places to be." He stretched for his pants, talking to buy time.

Shizuo moved to block the doorway with his body. His slashed up vest and shirt flapped in tatters. His pants hung low, still unbuttoned — slung at an almost jaunty angle on his hips. And it was impossible to miss his thick, hard—

Izaya shuddered. "You're not going to make me jump out from the window to get away, are you?" He carefully pulled on his pants.

"I'll _throw_ you out, and watch your head crack like an egg — after I pay you back, you ass-wipe!"

"Pay me back?" He had enough time for a wry little smirk. "Ahah, what — eager to have sex again so soon? I didn't even satisfy you, Shizu-chan." He gently, delicately did up his zipper. Erections that wouldn't just leave were a pain…. "You know I was only messing with you, don't you? Face it — it's useless for two people like us to do erotic things. We hate each other's guts, so next time let's be natural, and settle for a fight like we normally… do….." Izaya stopped.

He made sense of Shizuo's demonic grin, and all its implications. Paled like wet canvas rinsed of color in the rain.

"Aha… hah. You must be kidding. You want to keep _going?_ Shizu-UWAAH!" Shizuo dragged him like limp sacking to the bedside.

He forced Izaya's upper half face-first onto the mattress. Swiftly removed his newly donned pants.

Izaya's arms splayed out while his hands sought for purchase. "Don't tell me, Shizu-chan — you'll take me bent over? Backside in the air? That's almost too gay…."

"Shut the hell up." He could hear Shizuo grunt and move into position.

It struck him that Shizuo sounded too calm. Violent, furious Shizuo? Something had gone wrong. Izaya bit his lip, trying to gnaw back his mortification.

Shizuo had taken control.

And Izaya had let him.

Shizuo's length pressed against Izaya from behind, while a compelling, rough hand held down his head. Yanked his hair.

Izaya forced a last resort through his teeth. "Shizuo, I don't think you want to do this." And Izaya meant it. He was being deadly honest. "Stop. Think. Is it really worth your pride?"

The words only made Shizuo bark a laugh.

"Oh?" Shizuo said. "My archrival, trying to look out for my reputation in 'Bukuro? After he's gone through much more than his usual trouble to mess with my head? Like I'll believe it."

"_Tch_, you idiot. I can and will get _you_ locked up for rape, you know. Don't be a fool." Izaya gripped the bedspread. He couldn't move any more than that. Shizuo had him pinned down like a fabric, and now he would start to undo all his stitches. Size him up like a square of cloth, cut him, rip at his seams and completely undo him.

"I see, I SEE, you annoying little flea! We can't do this when it's my rules — only when it's yours." He would make Izaya regret his actions.

"That isn't what this is about!"

Shizuo stayed pressed against his entrance, throbbing and thick and making him tremble. "Right. My bad. It's about how you really would like me to fuck you."

"Don't you _dare_," Izaya rasped. "Wait—!"

Shizuo slipped his length back inside him, pushing in where Izaya had already gone tender. This was supposed to be the aftermath, damn it! Not this skewed continuation…. Fingers wrapped more firmly into Izaya's hair.

"Shizuo. _Shit_, Shizuo— stop."

"Too late. You're the one who made me want to do it." Shizuo slid out again, slowly. Then back in, a little bit faster.

Izaya could feel his heart rate picking up, despite his better efforts at containment. He laughed without any humor. All breathless. "I guess my only hope is that you'll break the whole room, including a hole in the wall so that I can escape."

And leave Shizuo with the bill. And then set nine or ten assassins on him. Izaya shut his eyes, his throat going dry with his panting.

Shizuo thrust in, out, in, and leaned across Izaya's back. "I won't get any more violent, Izaya."

"Hah hah ha— you say that, you fool, but—"

"You deal in information. You can't make sense of it?"

"It's actually the rufies hindering you, right?" Izaya was missing the god damned sense in _anything_. He knew now that not even drugs worked on Shizuo. Knew it — for the jibe was just to make them stall. If Shizuo kept up this pace, kept leaning warm and flush against him—

"Isn't there something else you know I hate, just the same way I hate you?"

Izaya ground his teeth together. "_I_ hate your ugly, pack-a-day voice. Have I ever told you?" They couldn't, shouldn't do this. Couldn't dive into archrival conversation. Not while Shizuo was grinding hard against him, making it too impossible to think.

"I hate _violence_, Izaya." The words were dark. Shizuo's bitter caress. "I want to tear and smash things whenever I see you, and _that's_ why I keep on hating you and hating you — because, for no reason, you make me feel violent. And _then_ you make it worse with thugs and crimes and smarm…."

Izaya's knuckles were white from squeezing the bedspread. White-hot pleasure erupted when Shizuo bit down on his shoulder. Izaya shivered and thrashed and writhed.

"The only way to shut you up and make you piss off is to throw a bunch of cars and dumpsters at you. Then I feel better. Even though I feel bad."

Izaya snapped. "That's just how it is! You're someone so inhuman…." The desire invading like an army made him furious. "A monster, annoying — and one day now, soon, you'll finally be _dead_. Hah! I can… hardly wait…." His face was once again shoved into the mattress.

Shizuo talked on, as if he hadn't heard him. "I hate using violence, but if I don't, I can't get rid of the itch that's you, flea! I hate you as _much_ as violence." A growl. "Hate, hate, hate, _hate_. Hate, Izaya!" The words went along with the pace of his thrusts.

Perfectly even. So strong. "Shizuo!"

And then he hit that _spot_.

Izaya choked on a long, husky moan. Shizuo struck the sensitive nerves again, and then again. Dragged his length across that tingling spot, pressed against it — forcefully, deliberately. Izaya went weak in the knees, trembling in every muscle of his legs. He clenched a fold of the bedspread in his teeth, to stifle his sounds.

"Now I have a better way to solve things, Izaya. You helped me understand while you were acting like a porn star."

Izaya registered nothing but the mesmerizing, vibrating timbre of Shizuo's voice. He was dizzy. "Nngh— understand?"

Shizuo stood back up straight again. He took hold of Izaya's waist.

Izaya found that he made much more noise than Shizuo.

The bed began to quiver every time Shizuo penetrated. Bolts of satisfaction zipped up and down Izaya's spine, pleasure coiled like a wire in his abdomen. _Want_ thudded hard like a bass drum in his chest — all of it alongside cries he couldn't stem. Shizuo chuckled and thrust himself deeper, ruthlessly stroking that maddening spot.

Izaya was going to come. He cried out, richly. "_Shizuo!_"

"Hah…." Shizuo sounded slightly breathless now too. "_This _way of getting back at you is better, _ehh?!_ What do you say, Izaya-kun? You pissed off yet? Embarrassed? Because I finally feel—" _slide_ "—much BETTER!"

"F— ah! _Fuck you_, Shizu-chan." He unleashed the nickname in a tone that wasn't playful.

"Oh, Izaya, Izaya, IIIZAAYAA!" Harder and faster and crueler and louder.

Tension was pooling too much now in front. It hurt — his length pressed against the mattress and rubbed there. Izaya needed release, or this would kill him…. He fisted the covers and tears began to well — at the corners of his eyes, the stinging little signs. Too much, too right, so wrong, so _good_.

Shizuo flipped him around — spun him, so Izaya landed on his back with legs spread. He didn't even pull himself out to make it happen. Izaya moaned again, doubly lightheaded. He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist.

Shizuo's hand closed around his erection and started to piston slickly up and down.

Begs spilled like brook-water over the dam of Izaya's lips. "Aahn, _ngh_, Sh-Shizuo— _more._ Don't st— ah—! Don't. Shizu, I— _aahn!_" He tossed back his head as he ran out of breath.

"I wish I had your rotten camera phone."

Izaya squinted up through his haze. The cut across Shizuo's chest had stopped bleeding. He hovered, ragged and revolted and determined. Shizuo bent his back, and penetrated so thoroughly in time to the strokes along Izaya's length that Izaya's moans melded into a sob. "Shizuo— so _good_. Ah, ah— _aah!_"

Shizuo clapped a palm over his mouth. "Kasuka will hear you." He made it mocking. Caustic. Stabbed him with a yakuza-like glare. He knew now which stories were Izaya's lies.

Izaya twined his arms around Shizuo's neck. He needed an anchor; he needed muscle, sweat. When Shizuo dropped his hand from Izaya's mouth in surprise, Izaya husked, "_Come inside me_, Shizuo."

Shizuo's pace faltered.

"Aha— Shizu-chan, you don't want to do it?" He canted his hips to keep rocking slowly up and down Shizuo's length, when it became clear Shizuo wouldn't move. He dragged his fingertips down Shizuo's back.

The fog in his head lifted with the cease of their over-desperate movement.

"What's wrong?" he asked Shizuo. "Isn't it humiliating? Isn't this the sort of thing you wanted to cause? Give it to me, Shizuo. Spill it thick inside me."

Shizuo's eyes bulged out and then narrowed. "You're doing it again," he said to Izaya.

"Oho? What?"

"Somehow you're manipulating things!"

Izaya broke into a helpless laugh. "Of course I am, Shizu-chan! I told you already I'm toying with you." He squeezed every muscle in his hindquarters tight. "Keep going now. I'll come, too. It'll make me so happy to see you orgasm…."

"Iii-zaa-YAAA!"

Shizuo pulled out. Izaya had done it.

The bed made the _crack_ sound of splintering plywood. Izaya launched from the mattress to his clothing.

Half a second. His pants were back on. The full second went, and the bed lay in pieces.

Plaster sprinkled from the ceiling like snow. "KILL, KILL, KILL,KILL,KILL,KILL, KIIIILLLL!"

"This is much more like you, Shizu-chan. I prefer it…. Ah, you broke your wrist."

"IIIIIZAYA, COME HERE AND LET ME CRUSH YOU!"

"I never want you to touch me again." Izaya ducked projectiles and smoothed out the fur on his collar. Only a piece of him regretted backing out of a climax. Shizuo…. Inhuman. Disgusting. Izaya was glad he hadn't fully given in.

"Iiiizaya, if you ever come back here…."

"Oh, I will, but I won't let _this_ happen." He looked at the wall clock before Shizuo smashed it. "Hmn. I owe Celty and Shinra a visit."

Shizuo finally thundered right at him. Izaya ducked and twirled out of the way. He whipped a blade at Shizuo's skull for good measure. Shizuo batted it out of the air.

"See you around. It's been super fun!"

"YOU MOLESTED ME, BASTARD. COME BACK!"

Izaya had gained the door. Shizuo stood still, hands clenched in fists, watching like he wasn't sure yet whether Izaya would leave.

But Izaya did. And he ducked right in time.

He bounded, laughing, for the stairwell to the lobby.

While Shizuo chased him through the hall and around the bend — after tucking himself in, Izaya hoped… or not, ah ha ha — the blood pounding in his ears made his head dizzy-light. Like the breaths Shizuo had husked when they were close.

Aah, this was really too troublesome. _Had_ it backfired? Izaya wondered.

The desk hostess shouted and a bellboy screamed.

Perhaps Izaya would have to bear it again, just to find out. He laughed so his sides hurt, hurtling out the revolving doors and down the sidewalk to the roar of his name.


End file.
